The present invention relates to a heating device for the glass washing fluid used in motor vehicles and like machines.
In order to obtain a sufficient visibility when driving in adverse weather conditions, all motor vehicles are provided at least with a windshield wiper, and often also with a rear window wiper and headlight wipers, and these wipers are generally provided with nozzles spraying a detergent fluid (water or water admixed with detergent liquids).
It is also well known that the present huge development of private traffic joined with a considerable lack (especially in towns) of indoor parking spaces, compels one leaving one's motor vehicle to leave outdoors, day and night, and in the cold season it frequently happens that motor vehicle glass is found in the morning to be covered with a layer of ice or frost, which has to be removed and to this purpose it is necessary to dissolve it with warm water or to wipe it away with other means.
It has also been noted that, if said motor vehicle glass is cleaned with warm water, cleaning is effected in a much shorter time, is more accurate even when carried out only with the blades of the electric wipers, otherwise in most cases cleaning must be completed by hand, even when using water admixed with detergent substances.